The patent literature contains significant precedent in the use of addition type polymers for use as stain resistant coatings on fibrous materials (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,497). There is not, however, precedent on the use of polymeric materials based largely on difunctional monomers, e.g. itaconic acid, as stain resistant coatings are particularly advantageous in that they are comprised mainly of low toxicity monomers derived from a renewable resource, e.g. itaconic acid.